Cousin Kat
by RhythmAndTime
Summary: A bunch of one shots,which follow on from one another. Including my OC Kat. A/D all the way.
1. It's You!

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Treasure Planet but I do own Kat. She is my OC. _**

Chapter 1- It's You!

Amelia gazed up at the _Legacy_ in satisfaction. The finishing repairs were almost complete. Her last mission had proved totally and utterly disastrous. She had been asked to ferry some merchant goods from Montressor to Na'vi. Unfortunately, they had run into some trouble along the way which resulted in all the merchant's goods being destroyed plus a rather pissed of customer. Not good. Well, at least all the repairs were going smoothly and she could relax. As if. She was about to pack up and go home when she heard a voice behind her.

"You've been keeping secrets from me."

Amelia spun around and came face to face with another Feline. She was the same height as her with brown hair pulled into a high ponytail and a few stray locks hanging down on either side of her face. She though, had deep brown eyes and was grinning madly at Amelia.

"Kat?!" Amelia stared, mouth gaping.

"Ya know cuz, I never thought you were one to stand there speechless. I guess miracles do happen!" Kat laughed before being pulled into a hug by her cousin.

Amelia smiled at her. " I'm glad to see you. I had begun to wonder whether I would ever hear from you again."

Kat shrugged. "You can't get rid of me _that _easily."

"Obviously. So, what brings you to Montressor?"

"What, am I not wanted here?" She pretended to look insulted. Amelia playfully slapped her cousin before shaking her head.

"Of course not, it's just I don't get many visits from anyone back on Felinian. Well, I don't get any visitors actually." Amelia said sadly. Most of her family had ignored her due to her career and marriage choice. Only Kat and her mother continued to contact her. That's why she was more sisterly to Kat. They basically were sisters.

Kat gave her a sympathetic look. "I know. Well, firstly I came to tell you I'm moving to Montressor."

Amelia stared, wide-eyed at her. "Y-you're moving here? Kat, that's great!" Amelia pulled her cousin into yet another hug.

"You didn't let me finish."

Amelia released her cousin and smiled sheepishly. " Sorry. I'm just glad I have some family left that isn't forced to see me."

Kat waved the apology away. " Anyway, I want to know why you've been keeping secrets from me."

Amelia watched her cousin cautiously, even though she had no idea what she was talking about.

"What kind of secrets?"

"Oh, you know, that you went to Treasure Planet, Arrow passed away, you married Delbert Doppler and have four kids. Things like that."

"Wait, how did you know I-"

"Married to Delbert? Well, Delbert is an old friend of mine. My brother knew him from school and they were close friends. I also saw him down at the library. But don't worry, there was never anything between us." Kat added with a mischievous grin.

"I never said-"

"I'm joking, Amelia." Kat cut her off and laughed at Amelia. "You haven't changed a bit. Still secretive, I see."

"And you haven't changed a bit either." Amelia retorted. "Still trying to get on people's nerves, I see."

"Don't be ridiculous Amelia." Kat gave a sly grin. "I don't have to _try _to get on people's nerves."

Amelia sighed and rolled her eyes. "Some people never change."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Delbert yawned and stretched. It had been a long day, full of talking with professors, students and handing in completed projects. Thankfully though, he didn't receive any new projects, which hopefully meant that things would be easier between him and Amelia. Normally, he would only work on a project for a couple of hours but recently he had started spending a lot more time on them, which annoyed his wife. He recalled the argument that had taken place the night before and still hadn't been resolved.

_"You're still working?"_

_Delbert turned to see Amelia standing in the doorway to their study, hands on hips and looking pissed._

_He let out a long sigh. "I'm nearly done. A couple more pages about-"_

_"That's all you seem to spend your time doing! Working on bloody projects for the University. I'm sick of it." She'd cut him off, fuming. _

_"It's the last one, I swear. Once I finish this, I won't be given any more until next year."_

_Amelia's eyes narrowed and she glared at him. "That's what you said last time, Doctor."_

_Uh-oh. She was calling him 'Doctor'. She was __really__ unhappy. _

_"Yes, I know I said that but-"_

_"You knew?! You knew that you would be given another project but lied to me?" She stared at him incredulously, anger boiling. _

_"No! I mean yes….I mean… ugh, I don't know…." He trailed off, knowing he was treading on dangerous territory. _

_"Yes or no, Doctor?"_

_Her voice was deadly calm, but it didn't take a scientist to sense the fury. No pun intended. _

_He was going to have to play a sympathy card, but had a bad feeling it wasn't going to work. Not on Amelia. _

_"Look, I know I said the last time that I wouldn't have any more projects but I wasn't 100% sure. I had a feeling I might be given another one but I hoped not. I didn't say anything because I knew you were getting annoyed with me working." He glanced at her expression and quickly added, "And I use that term very loosely." _

_He watched as she pinched the bridge of her nose. That could either be a good or a bad sign. She sighed and threw her hands up in frustration._

_"Fine. Fine. Go ahead and just…work. I don't care anymore." _

_She'd then stormed out the room, slamming the door behind her. Her words rang in her head. She didn't care? He knew she was angry but saying something like that was a little too harsh. Neither of them had ever said that to the other, even when they were furious. It hurt him. A lot. _

That night, when he had gone to bed, they'd both stayed on their separate sides and not curled up together like they normally did. There had been no talk either because neither of them was quite ready for this argument to be over.

Sighing, Delbert rose from his desk chair and gathered up his few belongings. He had no idea what the evening held.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As Kat and Amelia meandered slowly down the Space Port, they talked about everything, from the latest news to what had been happening in the other's life.

"My God, I can't believe he actually did that." Amelia shook her head and chuckled.

"No, neither can I. Anyhow, I get the feeling something's not right between you and Delbert." Kat studied her cousin, trying to read her emotions.

Amelia bowed her head to try and avoid Kat's gaze. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, firstly you just avoided eye contact which is major giveaway and secondly, you have hardly spoken about Delbert or yourself."

Amelia sighed and watched as a nearby couple wrapped their arms around each other whilst watching their children play. It made her heart ache. It reminded her so much of what she and Delbert were like. Then she remembered that she was supposed to be angry with him. "It's nothing."

"Go on, you can tell me. After all, it's not much fun for me watching you mope."

"Well…we had a little fight last night and we still haven't made up."

"What was it about?"

"Delbert just works and works. It honestly gets on my nerves. Im beginning to despise that bloody University."

Kat nodded understandingly. She knew how engrossed Delbert could become in his work. "I'm getting the feeling that one of you said something that they totally regret?"

Amelia brushed her hair behind her ear. A sure sign that she was ashamed of what she was about to say. "I kinda lost it and told him that I didn't care."

Kat stopped in her tracks and stared at her cousin. She knew Amelia had a fiery temper and poorly planned words sometimes-she had experienced it first hand- but she never thought Amelia would even think of saying something like that, especially to the one person she loved more than life itself. Amelia noticed her cousins gaze and suddenly became extremely interested in looking down at the floor.

"Bit harsh, wasn't it." It wasn't really a question, more of a statement.

"Mmm. That was pretty harsh to say to him. I know you're angry and all, but still."

Amelia fought the lump that had risen in her throat. Giving a small nod, she cleared her throat.

"Delbert should be home by the time we get back so you'll be able to see him. You're also more than welcome to stay the night."

Kat nodded and followed Amelia through the Space Port. She had noticed how Amelia had avoided the subject of settling things between her and Delbert. This can't be good. And with the real reason why she had suddenly stopped by, she honestly doubted it was going to help.

**_Home Sweet Home…_**

Delbert opened the front door to the house and stepped inside. Closing it behind him, he wasn't expecting to be greeted by no other than Kat.

"Kat?" He stared at her for a moment before grinning.

Kat smiled before giving him a friendly hug. "How ya doin?"

"Fine, you?"

They made small talk before Kat asked him how things were between him and Amelia.

He shrugged. "Oh, you know, normal." He could tell by the expression on Kat's face that she didn't believe him for a second.

"Amelia told me about you're argument. And about what was said." She studied him and saw pain flicker across his features. Sighing, he pulled out a kitchen chair and motioned for Kat to do the same.

"Where is she anyway?"

"She's gone over to Sarah's to drop off some overnight stuff for the kids. Sarah offered to let them stay then drop them off at school tomorrow."

"Oh." Was all Delbert said. Kat exhaled and gazed at him.

"You know that you two have to make up at some point."

He gave the merest of nods but the door opening and closing distracted them. Amelia wandered into the kitchen and wasn't surprised to see Delbert was home.

"How were the kids?" Kat asked, hoping to ease some of the tension in the room because at the moment it was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Amelia went over to the sink and poured herself a glass of water. "They're fine."

And then came the silence. Kat sat there, looking from Delbert to Amelia. Delbert traced the pattern on the tablecloth and Amelia hovered by the sink, slowly sipping the water from her glass. Sighing, she knew she might as well tell Amelia the news.

"Amelia, sit for a moment."

Amelia gave her a wary look but sat without saying anything. She hoped that Kat was smart enough to not point out that she and Delbert needed to make up. Thankfully, she was.

"Obviously, this is a bad time but I need to tell you something." She started slowly, receiving puzzled looks from her cousin and Delbert. "You both know that I'm moving here to Montressor but that's not the only reason I came. Amelia, it's about…. you're mother. Im really sorry but she passed away in her sleep last night." She looked up at her cousin and watched her pale face.

"W-what?" She asked quietly, hoping that somehow she had heard wrongly. Unfortunately, this was not the case. Delbert glanced at his wife's pale face. He knew that they were angry at each other but right now that didn't matter.

"Im really sorry Amelia." Kat whispered.

Without saying anything, Amelia rose from the table and jogged up the stairs. A moment later, Kat and Delbert heard the bedroom door being slammed shut.

**_A/N- Hope you enjoyed :) I wanted to try using my OC and I've had this idea in my head for a while now. I'm not sure about it. Please review and tell me what you think because I'm not sure whether to continue this story…_**


	2. Forgive And Forget

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Treasure Planet but I do own Kat. She is my OC. _**

Chapter 2- Forgive And Forget

Amelia stared over her bedroom balcony at the flickering lights coming from the town. She tried to process what Kat just told her. Her mother, the only relative apart from Kat who kept contact with her, was gone. And she was never coming back. She felt numb. She didn't cry but she was pretty sure she was about to. She felt tears roll down her cheeks but hastily wiped them away. She didn't want to cry. She wasn't weak. She didn't cry. Well, apart from when Arrow died. And when she and Delbert had that huge argument a year ago, just after their fifth anniversary. _Delbert_. Amelia recalled the argument that had taken place the previous night.

_Amelia arrived home after a long day. She was knackered and not in the best of moods. One reason being that Delbert seemed to spend all his time working, even when he specifically told her he wouldn't be receiving anymore projects from the University. Sighing, she hung her coat on the rack and poked her head round the living room door. Lying on the floor, huddled round a holo book, were her four children, Mia, Olivia, Holly and Sam. Her blonde daughter, Mia, turned the pages of the holo book. As usual, they were reading 'Treasure Planet'. Amelia shook her head. They were completely obsessed with that story. _

_"I guess no one's happy to see me…" _

_All four children turned their heads to see their mother leaning on the doorframe, smiling. _

_"Mummy!" They all rushed towards her. _

_Amelia smiled and knelt down, arms outstretched. Her brunette daughter, Holly, reached her first with her red-haired daughter Olivia close behind, followed by Mia and last but not least, Sam. She hugged each of them and listened as they recalled parts of their day. _

_"I got a sticker for writing the best poem in class!" Olivia announced proudly._

_"I got to be the teacher's helper for answering the most questions correctly!" Exclaimed Holly._

_"More like teacher's pet." Grumbled Mia, receiving a glare from her sister._

_"Mia, don't say things like that, remember, tr-"_

_"Treat others like you want to be treated. I know Mum." Recited Mia._

_Amelia gave a stern look before continuing. "Anyway, where's your Dad?"_

_"In the Study." Was the simultaneous response. _

_Amelia sighed inwardly. He practically lived up there nowadays. She stood back up and made her way up the stairs to the Study. As she neared the top, she saw the door was half open, a sliver of light shining through. Pushing the door open fully, she placed her hands on her hips and watched Delbert. He was gazing up at a stack of books, most likely trying to figure out which one he needed before making a disastrous attempt to reach it. _

_"You're still working?" She asked, glaring at his back._

_Delbert turned and looked surprised to see her standing there. He let out a long sigh. "Im nearly done. Just a couple more pages about-"_

_Amelia cut him off, fed up of hearing his excuses. "That's all you seem to spend your time doing! Working on bloody projects for the University. I'm sick of it." _

_He rubbed the back of his neck before he answered. "It's the last one, I swear. Once I finish this, I won't be given any more until next year."_

_Amelia's eyes narrowed and she glared at him. "That's what you said last time, Doctor." She replied coldly. _

_She saw him gulp since she had called him 'Doctor'. A sure fire sign she was not happy. _

_Delbert wouldn't meet her gaze. "Yes, I know I said that, but-"_

_Amelia wasn't sure if she had heard him right. He knew? He'd lied to her?_

_"You knew?! You knew that you would be given another project but lied to me?" She stared at him incredulously. They hardly ever lied to the other, the truth coming out at some point. _

_Delbert stared at her for a moment, obviously not expecting that sort of reaction. "No! I mean yes….I mean… ugh, I don't know…." He managed to stutter before trailing off. _

_"Yes or no, Doctor?" She managed to keep her voice calm, which normally meant she was about to completely lose it. _

_"Look," Delbert started, "I know I said the last time that I wouldn't have any more projects but I wasn't 100% sure. I had a feeling I might be given another one but I hoped not. I didn't say anything because I knew you were getting annoyed with me working." He finished, but quickly added after the look she gave him, " And I use that term very loosely." _

_Amelia pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. She couldn't be bothered to have a full-blown argument there and then. If he really wanted to spend his life working, then so be it. Sighing, she threw her hands up in utter frustration._

_"Fine. Fine. Go ahead and just…work. I don't care anymore"_

_She'd then stormed out the room and made a point of slamming the door shut behind her. After she had reached the bottom of the stairs, she instantly regretted what she said, but she wasn't ready for this argument to be over. _

Amelia squeezed her eyes shut, willing the tears not to fall. Despite her efforts, the tears flowed unbidden down her face. Giving up, she let herself fall prey to her emotions and sobbed uncontrollably, with no one to comfort her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Delbert looked over in Kat's direction, staring at her uncertainly.

"…Poor Amelia…"

Kat nodded sadly before giving him a pointed glare.

"What?..."

Kat raised an eyebrow at him- a gesture that reminded him immensely of Amelia.

"Why aren't you going to see Amelia?.."

"I..well…she…" Delbert couldn't really think of a suitable answer to Kat's direct question.

Kat sighed and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. "I know you two had a disagreement about something but she needs comforting. And you're the only one who can do it."

"I don't know…she's still angry at me and despite the situation, she'll push me away." Delbert sighed, "I know she will."

Kat studied him closely. "You know, when we were younger and I saw Amelia, all I had to do was keep persisting and she'd finally let me in. Try it. You could also try making up with her? After what's happened, you guys in an argument doesn't help the situation whatsoever."

Delbert mulled this over for a moment. Finally making up his mind, he pushed his chair back from the table and made his was to the bedroom.

Kat watched him leave with a small smile on her face. No matter what happened, those two would always pull through together. They would never leave the other. Anyone could see that. They were perfect for each other. They'd proved that much. And Amelia had someone who would care for her eternally. Something that no one had thought would ever happen when she was younger. Obviously, miracles do happen.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Delbert made his way cautiously up the stairs. Even after what Kat had said, he still had a feeling he was walking to his death. Gingerly pushing open the door that led to their bedroom, he saw that the balcony doors were open and could hear quiet sobs. Hearing these, his heart broke in two. He couldn't bear to see her like this. Quietly walking through his bedroom and slipping through the balcony doors, he made his way over to Amelia. She'd obviously heard him coming so she'd wiped the tears away and was trying hard to not start sobbing again.

"Amelia..-"

Amelia put a hand up to silence him. She didn't want any sympathy.

"Please Doctor, just…" She swallowed to prevent her voice wavering albeit unsuccessfully. "..Just leave me be."

Normally, Delbert would've complied with her request and left her to herself, but right now she needed him.

"No, Amelia, I'm sorry." He stopped Amelia from protesting, " I'm sorry for last night. You're right, I was working too much. More than the cause needed."

Amelia took a deep breath. She hated apologizing but would whenever she needed too. "No, I'm sorry. You were just doing you're job. I didn't have to snap like that. Im also really sorry for saying I didn't care. I don't know why I even thought of saying that. Of course I care, I love you. So much" She finished by looking up at him and managing a weak smile through her tears. Delbert gave her a lopsided grin, which even after six years of marriage, still managed to make her knees go weak and her heart start doing flips. He walked over to her and embraced her tightly. Amelia wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face in his chest.

"I love you too. More than you'll ever know. I'm also really, really sorry about you're mother." He murmured into her hair. Amelia gave a slight nod before she gave in to the tears. This time though, she had Delbert to comfort her.

**_De Next Morning…._**

Amelia awoke feeling slightly groggy. She heard the faint sound of rain pelting the roof above. The weather matched her mood perfectly. She sat up, and realized that she was in bed. Still fully clothed of course, but someone had put her in bed. She certainly didn't go herself. A slight smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She knew who was responsible for her care. Quickly stripping out of her clothing, she pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and a white tank top, finishing with a black cardigan. She didn't really pay much attention to what she threw on. Running a brush through her auburn locks, she sighed heavily and gazed out of the balcony window. There were deep puddles littering the ground and the sky was a smoky colour. Everything glistened with rain. As Amelia neared the bottom of the stairs she could hear faint chatter coming from the kitchen. Still intent on seeking out her carer, she made her way to the kitchen. Seated round the table were Kat, Delbert, Sarah and Jim. As she entered the room, Sarah got up and enveloped her in a firm hug.

"Oh Amelia, I'm so sorry!" Sarah exclaimed.

Amelia pulled herself out of the death-grip hug and offered a weak smile and shrugged. "I'm fine, really."

Much to her surprise, Jim also got up and gave her a quick hug.

"Sorry Captain, it must be hard."

Again, Amelia shrugged. "It's not easy, but I'll be fine."

Jim feigned shock, "The great Captain Amelia is finding something hard? My God, what's happening?" He received a well-deserved slap from Amelia and a cold glare from his mother.

"You know James, the _Legacy_ hasn't received a thorough cleaning in quite a while…" She trailed off thoughtfully.

Jim's eyes widened. He remembered the last time he had mocked Amelia. He learnt the hard way that she always kept her word to her threats.

"Umm..I mean..you'll be fine C-Captain!" He gulped and quickly sat down at the table before he said something he would truly regret. Amelia took pity and decided to have mercy on him. Delbert handed his wife a steaming mug of tea and offered her a sad smile.

"All right?"

Amelia gave a weak nod. She followed him over to the table and sat on the chair next to him. The only person she seemed to be able to be comforted by was Delbert. As she glanced at each person seated round the table, she noticed that uneasy glances kept being exchanged. After about three minutes of glances and silence, Amelia placed her mug on the table and fixed them all with a glare.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on? Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough not to notice?"

Sighing, Kat glanced at Delbert before turning to her. "Um, me and Delbert need to talk to you 'bout something."

Amelia raised a questioning eyebrow at her husband, only to find that he was avoiding looking at her.

Sarah gave a small cough. "Well, I think it's best time me and Jim headed back to the Inn. I know Lillian and Max are good waiters but I honestly don't think that they can run the Inn by themselves for much longer."

"Got that right." Jim snorted. After passing an irritated look at her son, Sarah stood up. "We can let ourselves out." She gave a small smile in Amelia's direction before leaving the room, with Jim following suit.

After she heard the soft click of the front door closing, Amelia turned to her husband. "Care to tell me what that was all about." She asked in a steely tone, her emerald green eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I think I'll leave you two for the moment." Kat said, excusing herself from the table and shutting the kitchen door behind her. Amelia raised a questioning eyebrow at Delbert, waiting for a response. Instead, he handed her an envelope. Staring at the cream coloured envelope, she took it without a word. On the front it bore the blue and gold crest of the Royal Navy. The envelope was addressed to Delbert. Slowly pulling the letter out, she unfolded it and began to read:

_Doctor D. Doppler,_

_Due to you're rather successful attempts at being the astronomer on several occasions, you have been selected as Head Astronomer for the up coming voyage. Briefings will be taking place exactly a week from this Friday. Please report to the Royal Navy meeting room at 7:00 am sharp._

_Sincerely,_

_Ad. Lincon _

_Admiral Lincon_

Amelia stared at the letter and re-read it several times. Of course Delbert had been on voyages before but she had always been the Captain. Never had he gone on one whilst she stayed behind. Slipping the letter neatly back inside the envelope, she looked up at him.

"When did you receive this?"

"Two days ago. I had been planning on telling you but of course, certain..ahh..issues got in the way."

Amelia nodded. "Do you have any idea what the voyage is for?"

"Umm..yes. I do." He said, feeling rather uncomfortable. Amelia was not going to like the answer.

"Well…?" She prompted impatiently

"They want me to accompany a fleet that are heading down to the Taurus Nebula to check on some reported pirate activity."

Amelia stared. "They're sending you down to _look_ for pirates?"

"…Yes…"

**_A/N- Hey, hey, hey, I realize I haven't updated for a while but I have been soooo busy with school. They drown us with homework. Well, enough with feeling sorry for myself but here's chappie two. I know this story is a bit fast paced, what with Amelia's mother passing away and then Delbert being sent on a voyage the next day but I think im going to change the story. Each chapter is going to be a one shot that is semi- related to the last chappie but takes place afterwards. Well, please review, reviews make me know that people enjoy the story and want me to carry on! No reviews= no more chapters. So Review! Ta for now ;)_**


	3. Fight For This Love

**_Disclaimer- You should all know by now, I don't own TP :)_**

Chapter 3- Fight For This Love

It was a miserable Friday morning. It was raining. Again. It had been raining all week non-stop. The rain just added to the heaviness that sat upon his shoulders. Since he'd been asked to accompany a voyage to check out some pirate activity along the Taurus Nebula, Amelia had been uncharacteristically quiet. Sighing, he hurried across the empty streets of Montressor to the Royal Navy Academy for briefings on the upcoming voyage. Pushing open the heavy oak doors, Delbert looked around the pristine white reception area. The floor had a polished see-your-own-reflection shine, as did the rich mahogany furniture. The walls were a creamy colour, covered in maps, awards and photos of past victories. In the middle of the room was a waiting area, with plush leather couches and a TV screen, flashing adverts. To his left, was a desk with a receptionist tapping away intently at a keyboard, occasionally glancing up at the computer in front of her. The Feline's brow was furrowed in concentration, so she didn't notice Delbert approach until he coughed politely. She looked up irritably, pushing her glasses further onto her face before forcing a well-practiced smile.

"May I help you?" She asked in a tone that said anything but.

"Umm, yes. I'm here for the Taurus Nebula briefings? Admiral Lincon is holding it, I believe."

The receptionist looked back at her computer. "Ahh yes, here we go. The meeting will be held in room 3B. Go through those doors. Second on you're left." She indicated a set of double doors to the side. "If you wouldn't mind signing in first." She pushed a clipboard towards him.

"Thank you." Delbert gave a grateful nod, scribbled his name on the clipboard and made his way down the hall until he reached room 3B. He pushed the door open and looked around the room. It was relatively small, but it would do. A big mahogany table took up the majority of the space in the room, with narrow walkways down each side. Cupboards and filing cabinets lined each wall and maps were pinned up in every available space. Pulling a chair out that had a scrap of cardboard with his name on it, he sat down and waited.

After about 30 minutes, all the chairs around the table had been filled and Admiral Lincon sat at the head of the table. The Feline was a well-built man, with scars running down his face that gave him a don't-mess-with-me aura.

"Gentlemen, we have a bloody great big problem on our hands…"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"….And some of the terrain we'll be passing through is unstable, so they need an onboard astrophysicist to navigate." Delbert finished relaying the meeting to his wife. She was stirring her cup of coffee and had been for nearly 20 minutes.

He waited for her to say something. When she didn't, he touched her shoulder gently.

"…Soooo…"

Amelia sighed and pushed her coffee away. "Sounds dangerous." She muttered quietly.

Delbert stared at his wife. The great Captain Amelia, feared by everyone but feared no-one, thought something was dangerous?! Good Lord.

"Dangerous?" He asked uncertainly. "Amelia, wha- this is nothing compared to what you do. How's it dangerous?"

"For you! You haven't done something like this before… "

"I can do this you know, what about before the children were born?"

"I'm talking about you going off on your own!"

"You go off on your own!"

Amelia's eyes flashed and she stood up from the table. "Damn it, Delbert! I'm a bloody Captain, it's my duty! My job! Whenever you've gone on a voyage, I've been there. And I'm not doubting you're capability either." She stopped him from protesting before striding out into the hall.

Delbert stood up and followed his wife out into the hall. "Amelia, I don't see why you're so worried about this. It's not like we're going to battle or anything."

"No, but Pirate's are unpredictable. They would love to destroy a Navy vessel Delbert. Plus, there's only one Navy ship being sent out. They could outnumber you!" Amelia retorted, her voice rising slightly.

"You're getting worked up over nothing! It'll all be fine-"

"Fine?! And what if something happened to you? I wouldn't know until that blasted ship came back and you weren't on it!"

Delbert was about to reply when he stopped. Amelia had lowered her gaze to the floor. It finally dawned on him what had made her act differently over these past few days. She was worried about _him_. Not that there were pirates or that she wouldn't see him, she was scared something would _happen_ to him.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I know I go on voyages to fight bloody pirates but I've had training. You haven't." She continued softly, whilst gazing intently at the carpeted floor.

Delbert approached his wife and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Amelia, I didn't realize you that was how you felt about this whole thing."

Amelia finally met his gaze. "Of course I'm worried, why wouldn't I be?"

Delbert wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Amelia encircled her arms around his waist and the two of them stood like that, in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

"It's not that I don't trust the Navy, it's just that…anything could happen." She murmured, breaking the silence.

Delbert pulled away to gaze into her dazzling green eyes. "Everything will be fine…you'll see." He gave her a reassuring smile.

And Amelia believed him.

**_Three Months Later…_**

Amelia fought her way through the bustling Space Port. Three months ago she had bid her husband farewell. Three agonizing months later, she was back at the Space Port, awaiting his return. She was glad that she had decided not to bring the kids with her- despite their pleading. They'd begged and begged and begged. And then begged some more. Amelia had been firm and said no, a Space Port was no place for four young children. They would be able to see their dad tonight. After she said this, they all pouted and sulked. Amelia felt slightly guilty. After all, Delbert was their father and they had been waiting three months to see him. So, as a treat, she told them that they would all go out for dinner- Delbert, her, the kids, Sarah and Jim. That had been the plan anyway.

"Please clear the area! Vessel docking!" A Port manager bellowed out shaking her out of her thoughts. People and aliens alike made way. Amelia stood at the edge and watched the impressive Navy Vessel dock. The _Imperial_ was a fine looking ship. Well, it should've been. But the ship that was coming into the docking space in front of her was _not_ the ship she had watched her husband disappear onto. In its place was a battered old wreck. Black marks scorched the side of the once-impressive vessel. Two of the solar sails were torn and hanging from the mast by mere threads. Not to mention the endless amount of scratches that had taken up residence all over the ship's side. Amelia stared in shock at the 'un-destroyable' vessel. The vessel was about as un-destroyable as the Titanic was un-sinkable.

After the ship had docked and the gangplank lowered to the ground, sailors started pouring off. But what a sorry sight it was. They looked as if they had returned from years in a war. Some had casts, other had crutches. A couple were even carried away on stretchers, not looking in good shape at all. Thoughts of what could've happened to her beloved husband plagued her mind. _*What if he's injured terribly? What if he's been taken to hospital? What if he's not on the ship at all?!* _Amelia blocked these thoughts from her head as best she could. _*Nothing has happened to him.*_ She thought firmly to herself. She was so tied up in her thoughts that she never noticed someone approach her from behind. It wasn't until she felt two arms encircle her waist and pull her against another body did she look behind her.

"Miss me?" Said a voice she had been waiting for three long months to hear.

"Of course I did. I had no one to insult for three months.' She answered with a teasing smile.

"Well then, I suppose we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Oh yes, a _lot_ of catching up." Amelia gave him a feral smile. "But firstly, what the HELL happened to the bloody ship?!" She turned to face him, hands on hips, a frown replacing the smile.

Delbert sighed. He had been preparing for the storm to come. "Well," He began slowly, "We ran into some..ahh..trouble along the way."

"Hmm. I wonder what gave that away? The fact that the ship looks as if it's just survived the end of the world or that you're right arm is bandaged up to the elbow?" She replied sarcastically. Delbert glanced down at his arm, where a long sleeve shirt concealed any evidence he'd been injured. Typically, one corner was hanging out, giving the game away.

"Umm,..how..did you..?"

"..Because I'm not stupid."

"Of course. Anyway, we kind of underestimated the pirate's ability and strength. They attacked from behind. We won, but they still managed to take us by surprise and do damage."

Amelia pinched the bridge of her nose before continuing. "And what, Doctor, happened to you?" She looked him right in the eye; silently daring him to pretend it was nothing when clearly it was something.

Delbert got the silent message, loud and clear. "One of the bloody pirates took a shot at me. Obviously I tried to get out the way, but," He indicated to his injury, "...The shot skimmed the top of my arm. Nothing serious, just needs to be monitored to prevent infection."

"Nothing serious?" Amelia parroted, folding her arms and raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

"I'm just quoting the doctor." Delbert exclaimed, putting his hands up in defence.

"Fair enough. Well, ready to go?"

Delbert smiled, thankful that she wasn't going to press the matter any further. "With pleasure."

They began to walk off when Amelia stopped. Delbert turned and glanced at her questioningly.

"Oh yes, one more thing." She took a step forward and pressed her lips firmly onto his, lingering before pulling away. "Do not leave for so long again. That's an order."

Delbert smiled. "Trust me, I wasn't planning on going away for a long time. _Captain._" He added, before pulling his wife in for another kiss.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The kids raced through the front door, with their parents chuckling behind. They'd gone out for dinner with Sarah and Jim, talking about anything and everything. Thankfully, no one touched on the subject of Delbert's injury or the voyage. Delbert was pretty content to just forget about the whole wretched situation. Closing the door behind him, he shrugged of his jacket and hung it on the rack. "Bedtime kids!" He heard his wife call out which was then followed by a well-rehearsed chorus of "Ahhh!' and "Just a few minutes longer, please?"

He watched as his wife herded their four children up the stairs and followed after them. Until they were older, all four shared one room. Two bunk beds took up the length of one wall, with a small table at each end that held a clock, a lamp and two glasses of water. Mia and Holly shared one, with Holly on the top bed, whist Olivia and Sam shared the other, with Sam on the top bed. The children pulled on their pyjamas and sat on one of the lower beds, looking up at their parents expectantly. It had become part of the nightly bedtime routine, that one, or both, of their parents would read a story to them. Delbert bent down to pick up two stray teddies and return them to their respectful owners whilst Amelia pulled a book from the bookcase.

"Daddy, can you read tonight? Please?" Holly begged her father, looking up at him with big round eyes.

Amelia smiled and handed him the book. "You can do it tonight. They've been waiting three months for you to read this particular book to them."

Delbert glanced down at the cover of the book. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He settled down next to his children, with Amelia on one side who rested her head on his shoulder. Once everyone was comfortable, he began to read _Treasure Planet_.

**_Une Hour Later…_**

Delbert reached for the light switch. He'd read the children a book, tucked them in and kissed them goodnight.

He was just about to turn off the light when a small voice called his name.

"Daddy?"

Delbert turned to see his red-haired daughter Olivia, who was a spitting image of her mother, sitting up in bed. He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Yes sweetheart?"

Olivia hesitated before answering. "You won't go away again, will you?"

"No darling, I'm not going anywhere."

Olivia was silent for a moment before she asked another question. "Why did you go away for so long Dada?"

Just like Amelia, he mused. "I was needed to help with navigating directions."

Olivia nodded. "Did they not know where they were going?"

Delbert gave a faint smile. "Sort of. They needed me to make sure the route was safe to cross through."

"So you're not going away again?" Olivia confirmed.

"No. Im here to stay."

Olivia nodded before letting out a huge yawn.

"You need to sleep." He leant forward and kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight honey."

Olivia layed back down, barely able to keep her eyes open. "Night night Dada."

Delbert smiled, turned the light off and left the room. Amelia was waiting outside for him. She smiled as he came out.

"So, you're not going to go away again?"

Delbert gave a lopsided grin. "Trust me, I'm not going anywhere. Anyway, where's Kat? She wasn't at dinner."

"Oh, she had to go back to Felinian to arrange Mum's funeral and sort out her house and belongings. She apologises for leaving suddenly but she'll be back as soon as possible."

Delbert nodded briefly. "M'kay. So, didn't you want to watch that new mystery series on TV?"

Amelia gave him a seductive smile. "I have a better idea…."

**_A/N- woah, two chapters in 1 week! Well, hope you guys are grateful; I spent a whole day writing this. I was off school coz I'm ill :( so if it sucks, its probably coz I'm not thinking properly. And thanks to Umbre0n for all the reviews, at least I know that someone likes my story. So please review if you want more chapters! It only takes 30 seconds to write 'I like it'. Ta :)_**


End file.
